Secrets and Lies
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Mello gazed upon his rival,wanting to hold onto his secret,to continue hiding behind his angry facade. He sighed,wanting to reach out to him. "You're always sick,just stop it...for me." Sick Near mello pairing
1. Chapter 1

Mello leaned against the wall just outside Near's room, crossing his arms over his chest. He could hear parts of the conversation between Roger,Near and the newly hired doctor.  
Mello shook his head. Lately it seemed that Near required frequent visits with the man and spent days at a time resting in bed. Roger often assigned Mello to keep an eye on the ailing boy, as was the case since they were small.

Being Near's 'slave' was something the blond boy was used to by now as the younger boy was often ill. There had been many times he accompanied Near to the hospital, a trip he dreaded.

"Bed rest and make sure he takes the medication. If he doesn't improve in a week's time, or he's having increased pain or weakness, we'll have to consider moving him to the hospital for tests and treatment." The doctor instructed. Roger thanked the man turning back to Near.

Mello watched the doctor,who stopped briefly to give him a nod of acknowledgment before returning to his office.

"You heard what the doctor said, Near." Roger said.

"Yes, but he didn't say anything about needing constant attention. Checking in will do. I rest much better when I have quiet." Near said weakly. Mello sighed.

"He'll be quiet. You'll need someone here in case you need something." The man insisted.

"You know he complains about it. He does have a point, it's not his responsibility to tend to me, it wouldn't be fair to-"

"Near," Roger said sternly. " You know-"

"If you could bring me the over bed table, water and medicine, I can look after myself. I'm not a complete invalid."

"I know. If you were to need something, bed rest means you have doctor's orders to remain in bed, you're going to need someone to help you. That's my final word." Roger said, exiting the room.

"I assume you know why you're here?" Mello scoffed.

"Yeah. But tell me, why do I have to be the one to babysit Near, it's always me. Shouldn't you have the doctor stay if he's really that sick?"

"He can't, Olivia has pneumonia, at her age she needs his attention. You've sat with Near before, so you'll be prepared in case he needs something and you'll know when to contact me if he gets worse. You've seen it before."

"I'm not the only one in the house that can do this. Why is it always me, I don't see you sending him in to my room when I'm sick to do everything for me. What makes him so special?"

"Mello, please don't give me a hard time about this. Just go in there and sit. You don't have to talk to him. Just behave yourself." Mello groaned in frustration, but did as he was told.

Upon entering the room, he found the younger boy sitting up in bed, rearranging his pillows.

"Before you say anything, I want it understood that I did try to get you out of this. Contrary to what you may believe, I don't enjoy-"

"You like torturing me. My show's on today and because you're sick, I'm not going to see it. You're always sick, Near. Stop it." Mello raged. Near leaned back against his pillows, his hands resting on his belly.

"Don't worry, Mello. You won't have to 'babysit' me much longer. I am sorry that you end up stuck here. Be patient a little longer." Mello narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Near offered no explanation, instead turning his head away from his rival. Mello's expression softened slightly. He wanted to break through the angry facade and reach out to the boy. Tell him his secret. The words scared Mello.

 _What exactly are you telling me, Near?_ He thought, puzzled by the message. Whatever it meant, Mello wasn't sure he liked the sound of it


	2. Chapter 2

Mello stood beside the bed where Near slept, he listened to the boy's soft breathing. Near was pale, it surprised Mello to see how quickly it happened. The younger teen seemed almost fragile now and Mello found it difficult to push Near's words from his mind.

"Near." He called, the boy continued to sleep. "Come on, you have to take your medicine." He reached out, but stopped himself. The younger teen woke slowly,obviously exhausted from his illness. Near forced himself to sit up,taking the pills and bottle of water from the older boy. Mello watched as his rival struggled to remove the cap.

"Do you want me to -"

" No.I just need a second. " Near insisted, after a moment,he succeeded in opening the bottle. He swallowed the medication and sipped the cool liquid slowly. When he had finished,he set the object down on the bedside table and laid back against the pillows. Mello frowned. He reached out,fixing the blanket around Near.

"You don't need to do that,I can still do things myself. It would be easier for me if I had the table. "

"Yeah,well, that's why Roger stuck me in here. You can barely open -"

" I'm very tired, it takes a second to -"

"Right, because it happens so often when you're not sick."

" always with a sarcastic comment. How long did I sleep? "

"About two hours. Roger stopped to check on you...and to remind me that his precious little Near-" he stopped suddenly,as a faint involuntary moan escaped the boy.

"Hey -"

" It's fine. You know it happens sometimes. I just need to rest. "

"You've gotten pretty good at hiding things from the people around you, but you can't fool me that easy. I've seen it all before. What's wrong with you?" Mello demanded.

"Well if you've 'seen it all before ' you would know,wouldn't you?"

"Why do you always have to -"

"honestly,I don't have the energy to argue with you right now. We'll have to revisit the argument later."

" Why won't you answer me, You've been sick most of the time I've known you. Do you know -"

"Now isn't the time."

" How do expect people to help you if you don't -"

"I don't."

" what did you mean earlier, when you said to be patient and I wouldn't have to -"

"Mello, you'll understand soon enough. I need to rest."

"I get that. But I don't -"

"Life is a puzzle. Learn to put the pieces together. " the older boy scoffed.

"Puzzles are your thing,you know I don't have that kind of patience."

Mello lowered himself onto the chair beside the bed,he said nothing more,allowing the ill teen to sleep.

"You always make things difficult. why won't you just..tell me?" Mello glanced down at his feet. "I guess I know the answer to that. If I wouldn't be such a jerk to you, maybe we wouldn't have that problem. Most of the time,I don't know why I do it. One day I'll be able to tell you this. One day I'll figure it all out,Near. When I do,I'll be one step closer to telling you my secret." The faint clicking of the door reached is ears.

Roger stepped in,pushing a cart with a small television. He stopped in front of Mello.

"You know how to set this up. " he said taking a step back.

"Yeah, but you never let me -"

" Because Near needs the majority of your attention . You seem to be in your own little world when it comes to the television." The blond teen tilted his head curiously.

"Then why bring it in?"

" Near requested it while we were waiting for the doctor to examine him. He wanted you to be able to watch your shows.I wasn't sure about it,but he insisted. Don't make me regret this. Near is more important than the television. He's very ill and if I find out that you -" Near woke suddenly,shifting uncomfortably in his bed,not bothering to open his eyes.

"Relax,Near." Mello said,rising from his chair without a second thought. "Take it easy,you'll end up having to go to the hospital if you -"

" It's so warm in here."Near commented.

"Did he have his medicine?" Roger asked,hurrying over to the bed.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago." Mello replied,his heart sank as he watched Roger reach out to touch Near's head and frowned.

"I'm sorry,Near,but I must have the doctor examine you again. It's not the room that's hot. Your fever seems to have spiked. Mello will stay with you."

" N-"

"It's okay,Near." Mello said in a softer tone. The older teen soaked a cloth in the bowl of water that Roger had left them during his last vist. He gently placed it on the ill teen's head. "It'll be fine,just rest." Roger wasted no time in hurrying down the hall.

"I must be sicker than I thought." Near said, turning his head away from Mello.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" Just now,it sounded like you were actually trying to be nice to me. But that can't be right,it has to be my fever. "

"Shut up,Near." The older boy grumbled. By now it was getting more difficult for Near to hide his pain. The change didn't go unnoticed. Mello sighed heavily, turning his attention to the television. Within seconds he had the device on and the remote in hand. He moved the chair closer to his rival's bed, again fixing the covers around him.

"There's time before my show comes on. I think that stupid password thing is on. I don't know why you like that stuff, but it's the only thing on right now. My show comes on after."

" Mello? " Near called out softly.

"What now?"

" Thank you. "

"Yeah, just be quiet and watch the stupid show until the doctor gets here. I'm only doing this so I don't have to hear you." Near gave no reply,his eyes now gazing at the screen through slightly blurred vision. Mello mentally kicked himself for the comment.

 _Damn it! I was so close._ Mello silently cursed himself. _Just hurry up and get better,Near. I hate it when you're sick._


	3. Chapter 3

Mello stood beside the bed,his arms crossed over his chest. The thermometer seemed to be taking forever to give the results. When at last the device finished, Near removed it and glanced at the display.

"Well,what's it say?" The older boy grumbled. He picked up the small notebook and pen, writing down the time.

"102.7" Near replied,placing the thermometer back in its case.

"It's a little better." Mello said. "You know I have to ask, the doctor wants us to keep track...how are you feeling,where's the pain level?"

"Still exhausted, a little weaker than I was this morning. At this rate,You're not going to have to worry about being stuck with me tomorrow."

" Stop it,Near. " Mello warned, continuing to take notes.

"Isn't that what you said you wanted, to not have to be stuck babysitting -"

"I did say that,but I never said I wanted you to have to go to the hospital,there's a difference."

" What's gotten into you? "

"Drop didn't answer -"

" It hasn't changed. " Mello tossed the notebook aside.

"Did you talk to Roger about what's going to happen if you go?"

" only to tell him that I'm capable of staying there myself. They'll be enough people to watch over me,it's their job, not yours. "

"He's not going to listen to you,you know that don't you. It's his rule that-"

"I'll get you out of it." Mello bowed his head silently.

"Near,I-" he began after a moment.

"Can we talk about this later,I really don't feel well right now." It wasn't often during his illness that Near said such things.

"Yeah,whatever you want,Near." This time, the blond boy reached out, lightly touching the younger teen's was surprised when Near didn't pull away, instead,giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Near,I'm so-"

"Don't. It doesn't matter."

" It does to me. Just because I'm a jealous, selfish jerk doesn't mean I want anything to happen to you. We're both after the same thing, it's not really competition if one of us isn't able to do their best. So you'll have to get better. " Near looked away.

" Yeah. Mello,I-" A soft knock forced their conversation to end. Roger entered the room carrying a pitcher of fresh water and a small stack of cloths.

"Are you two behaving yourselves?" He asked setting the objects down on the bedside table. The question was met with silence. "Have you been keeping a record of changes?"

" Yeah,every hour,just like the doctor said. " Mello replied with an irritated tone. He handed the notebook to the man,who scanned its pages.

" if this doesn't change-"

"I know." Near interrupted . "Going to the hospital is inevitable at this point. We all know that by now."

" Would you like me to -"

"Mello, please bring me my bag. The smaller one."

" But-"

"Please?" Mello nodded but didn't speak.

"So you haven't told him?" Roger asked once the blond teen was out of sight.

" 'll find out soon enough. Until then, let him believe it's the same as the others. I don't want him there."

" You've said that,but you know what will happen when he realizes the truth. "

"I made a promise, I'll keep it as long as I can. I'll need you to bring me some paper and a pen after He goes back to his room. There's a lot I'll need to explain."

" all right Near,but are you sure you don't want to wait for the tests,sometimes they surprise time the doctor said -"

"It's better to do it while I have the strength.I may not be able to later."

Do you want me to make the arrangements tonight? " Near suddenly felt a strong wave of pain hit him,letting out a soft whimper.

"N-No. I need time." The boy insisted.

"Can I bring you anything else?"

" No. I need rest for now,we'll go over things later. " Roger nodded.

"When Mello returns,I'll notify 'll start the procedure." Roger sighed. His thoughts turning to the moment Mello would realize the plan. He dreaded the confrontation that was sure to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello hated the smell of the strong disinfectant that hit him as he walked through the door, readjusting the strap for the bag he brought with him. He hated that Near had to be there.

The younger boy managed to make it through two days following the second examination, before Roger and the doctor decided he would need more tests. Mello recalled the conversation earlier.

 _Mello stepped into Roger's office, closing the door behind him. The old man sat behind his desk, gesturing for the teen to sit._

 _"What's going on, Roger?" Mello asked lowering himself onto the chair._

 _"As you know, Near's condition is worsening quickly. Last night, after we sent you to bed and I took over, the decision was made to take Near to the hospital. You-"_

 _"What's wrong with him?" Roger sighed but offered no explanation. "I already told you-"_

 _"You're not going with him, I know. It seems that Near agrees. After a lengthy argument against the policy, Near refused to allow it. You won't have to stay with him. I just wanted you to know that you don't need to worry about sitting in his room. I didn't want it to be a surprise when you noticed his absence."_

 _"He's there already?" Mello's heart dropped into his stomach._

 _"Yes. Watari is with him right now. From my understanding, he's still in the emergency department and might be for a while. He'll call with updates."_

 _"What's going on, Roger?" Mello demanded angrily. "If L sent Watari here-"_

 _"Mello, calm down. There's no use getting upset until we-"_

 _"I'm guessing Watari isn't going to be staying the whole time, who-"_

 _"You're right. He'll be there until we find out what needs to be done. Near insists he'll be fine alone. He- Mello what are you doing?" The teen was now on his way out the door, stopping in his room to grab his bag, gathering up a few of his belongings and continuing to Near's room._

The teen made his way through the reception area over to the double doors, a sign had been posted, prohibiting anyone aside from authorized personnel and patients from entering.

Mello grumbled in irritation. He peered through the small window in the door. The nurses station was just visible along, to the right, Mello could see patient rooms. After another moment, Watari emerged from the last room, his cellphone in his hand. Mello could only assume the person on the other end was Roger.

Mello took a step back, looking down the corridor in the hopes of finding another way in. He began to walk back toward the reception desk.

"Come on." He whispered. "There's always a second door." The hall lights were dimmer now, and the corridor was mostly empty save for the occasional stretcher or wheelchair. When finally he came to another door that not been closed properly. He carefully pulled it open to find himself on the opposite side of the Nurses station.

 _Near's on the other side in the back. I'll just have to take a detour._ He cautiously moved inside,making his way to the first empty room,waiting for the doctor to pass. He noticed the now empty nurse station and crossed the hall quickly.

"So now we're doing mission impossible?" Near's voice called weakly. Mello turned to find his rival behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Near leaned against the wall,his body shivering, though Mello could see the beads of sweat on his face. The older boy quickly removed the bag,placing it in the fkoor, next removing his jacket and putting it on Near.

"What are you doing out here,look at you,you're -"

" Roger called Watari,he said you weren't happy about my decision. He also said you left his office before he was finished. I assumed you would show up here and -"

"Near-"

"It's c-cold." Near pulled the jacket closer.

"Come on, let's get you back in there. You can lean on me if you have to." Mello picked up the bag and wrapped an arm around the younger boy.

"You didn't answer my question ,Mello."

" I figured they'd keep you here for a while, I brought you some things from the house. "

"That's surprising."

" Yeah,well, Roger wouldn't know what you'd want. I've been through all this with you, and maybe-"

"What?" Mello helped Near into the room and back in bed,covering him with the blanket.

"Nothing. Just rest, you have some explaining to do later."

" You shouldn't be here. It's not your responsibility anymore. "

"Maybe not, but you still owe me the truth.I'm not leaving until you tell me. I have a right to know." Mello didn't dare tell him the truth. How could he explain the deep concern he felt with each hospital stay? Near was his rival, how could he possibly tell him he loved him?

"He's here,Roger." Watari said entering the room. "I'll make sure he gets back safely. I want to stop by your office and talk about a few things if you have the time."

"I'm not leaving." Mello said defiantly. "Not until I get answers."

" There aren't any to give. "

"Give it up,Near. I've been babysitting you way too long to fall for that."

"What happened to not wanting to be here?" Mello looked away.

"I told you, you owe me some answers. That's why I came." Near shot him a skeptical glance but said nothing.

"Whatever reason Mello may have had, don't you think you should thank him for bringing you your things?" Watari suggested.

"Thank you,Mello."

" Yeah, sure. " the older boy replied. "Like I said,Roger wouldn't know what to bring you, it's not a big deal." He lowered himself down onto the chair beside Near.

It seemed that hours passed before Near was moved into a hospital room. Mello followed despite the protests from the ill boy.

"I told you, not until I get the truth." He had reminded Near firmly.

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?"

" Why not, isn't that what you're doing right now? " Mello countered.

"I don't see how. If I have nothing,what can I give you?"

"I know you have some idea."

" go home,Mello. It'll be better for both of us. You have other things to do. "

"It's not going to happen."

" is that your decision ,will you be staying? "

"Yes." The older boy said firmly.

"You don't need to be -"

" Near, maybe you should reconsider. Mello came to see you on his own,doesn't that mean something to you? " Watari pointed out.

"After a lot of complaining that he has to -"

"Near,please?" Mello pleaded,his tone softening as he spoke. "I'm always such a jerk to you, This once,trust me to be here for you,by my own choice."

" It's not about trust. "

"What is it then? "Near didn't reply,simply sighing as he nodded to the old man. With a promise to check in on them soon, Watari departed.

" Just tonight,Mello. Tomorrow you go home. You don't get to ask questions either. "

"What if I told you something first?'

" No. I'm exhausted. You can watch the tv, but-"

"I'm not here to watch t.v. I'm here because -"

" Don't.I can't deal with that right now. " Mello moved closer to the bed.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say. If you'll listen for once-"

"I don't have the strength to -" Mello leaned down,kissing Near. He pulled away to look into Near's eyes,which he was surprised to see had tears forming.

"Near-" he began gently.

"I told you not to,not to make things harder than they have to be. Why would you -"

" Because I love you and I think it's time you knew.I want to be here for you,I'm sorry for the way I act. The truth is that it scares me when you're sick. I hate that you have to come here and I thought that by distancing myself -"

"Mello -' Near drew in a shuddered breath.

" I can't stand the thought of being at the house while you're -"

"Mello." Near called more sternly, finally getting the boy's attention.

"What -"

" I -this can't happen. "

"I know I'm a jerk,but if you give me a chance -"

"It's not that. It's better for both of us."

" I don't understand why-"

"Because..I'm dying."


	5. Chapter 5

Mello 's mind was reeling,it wasn't possible,it couldn't be.

"No, that can't be right. Y-you can't -"

" You asked for the truth,there it is. Now you can -"

"There has to be something,there's always something."Mello said. Near took hold of Mello 's wrist.

"You should sit down." The teen suggested, pulling him down onto the edge of the bed. "It's going to be a long night...for both of us." Several minutes passed in silence. Mello didn't know what to think, he felt sick.

"What's-"

"Mello."

"You might as well tell me. Maybe we can find something."

"Watari and Roger have had people working on it since the beginning. I was born sick." Near explained.

"So all this time, all those hospital stays-"

"My illness is slowly progressing. My body's been killing me from the day I was born. I never wanted you to see any of this."

"You knew all this time and never told me?" Mello's tone filled with a mix of pain and anger.

"It was best that you didn't know. Also, I didn't think you'd really care to know. We're not close like we used to be."

"Why do you think that, I mean-"

"We drifted apart after we became the top two at the house. It actually started a little before that. I was holding you back when wasn't able to hide my sickness. When I was old enough to understand, Roger and Watari explained it to me. They said there were treatments to help me feel better. I was scared. You were there. Those times you sat with me, you were a comfort to me. I'm grateful for that, but I've learned to accept it." Mello shook his head.

"It can't be right. You have so much more-you've always been the best, we both know you'll be the next L, so there's no-"

"No, You will be. I shouldn't be telling you this yet, but I haven't been trying to take his place, I've been pushing you to do it."

"No, I don't get it, you've-"

"Think back, all those times you said you couldn't keep up. You thrive on competition, I did what I had to do to keep you going. I'm too sick. I'm sorry for all the-"

"Stop." Mello sobbed. "Why would you do that, I've been such a jerk and the way I treat you.."

"We were friends once, I knew the pressure was a lot for you. The only thing I could give you was a push when you needed it and maybe...I love you too and I just wanted to repay you for being with me. Don't tell Roger. I was going to write a letter to explain-" Again Mello pressed his lips to Near's, pulling away to rest his forehead against Near.

"You can't leave me. I love you so much, I can't do this if you're not here. You have to keep fighting." He pleaded. "There are still options, right?"

"Just the treatments, all they do is delay it. There's no cure, my body is failing."

"Who knows,maybe we'll figure something out. In the meantime, promise me that you're going to let me be right here beside you, always, and I'll make you a promise too. No more pushing you away, no more acting like a jerk. I want the chance to show you how much you mean to me."

"Because I love you, I can't. I don't want you to see anymore of this than you have-"

"Please. It's not fair for you to do this alone." Near thought for a moment finding sincerity in the older boy's eyes.

"Just for a little while. When the time comes, you can't be here. I don't want your last memory of me to be-"

"Don't worry about that, what's important is you. Let's start over." Near smiled faintly.

"I'd like that, will you sit here for a while?"

"As long as you want, Near." The blond brushed back a few strands to white hair from the ill boy's face.

"Mello?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"I wish it was better circumstances, but I am too. Get some rest, we have a lot to talk about later."


	6. Chapter 6

Mello sighed heavily, placing the second blanket over Near. The boy began visibly shivering following a sudden drop in his blood pressure which the doctor assured them had been the result of a change in medication.

"You okay?" The blonde asked, Near simply nodded. He had been in the hospital for three days and seemed to be weakening more each day. Though Mello knew from the time he had spent watching over Near previously that his illness always got worse before it got better, he still found himself keeping a closer eye on him. The blond teen brushed back a few strands of white hair from Near's face.

"Do you need me to get you anything, you haven't had any water in a while, I could-"

"No. I just need to rest, I'm so tired. It doesn't matter how long I sleep it's never enough."

"You're sick, Near, it happens. Doctor said it's your medicine, give it time. It'll be-" Mello stopped, bowing his head,unable to finish. Near took hold of Mello's free hand.

"It will be all right."He said weakly. "Believe it or not, it will be."

"I don't know how you can say that. Doesn't any of this-"

"Dying is a fact of life, sooner or later it happens to everyone, that can't be changed. It won't do any good to be upset over it. It's something we all have to accept."Mello shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even human,nothing upsets you, not even something like this, it's like...you're some kind of robot. A normal person would've at least-" A faint grin appeared on the ill boy's face.

"You've called me a lot of things over the years, but I've never heard that one. Who knows, maybe I am. Perhaps a cyborg sent here on secret mission."Mello couldn't help but chuckle.

"A cyborg, really?"

"Why not, it's just as ridiculous as me being a robot. If anything it would make more sense, robots don't get sick." Mello crossed his arms in front of him.

"How would you know, they might get..viruses, like computers."Mello knew how it sounded as the words came out but didn't care, enjoying the playful debate.

"Seriously?"Near shook his head. The older boy shrugged.

"Maybe, I mean, you'd know...so are you?"

"I'll never tell." Near teased.

"Inquiring minds want to know, Near."

"They'll just have to keep wondering. I'm not the kind of person to ruin a perfectly good plot that keeps you guessing."Mello lightly kissed Near's forehead.

"You're so weird."Near scoffed.

"Even if that's true, what does that say about you?"The ill teen retorted. Before Mello could reply, Watari appeared in the doorway, a nurse followed the old man into the room.

"Good afternoon, Near, Mello." Watari said gently, he moved to stand at Near's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Not much better." He answered shortly. The man nodded.

"It takes some time. This is Rachel." Watari gestured to the young woman at his side. The red haired nurse had a kind face, offering a gently smile to the boys. She held an IV bag in her hand. "She's going to make a note of your blood pressure and give you some more fluids. I'd like to talk with you when she's finished. I can take Mello back to-"

"No. I'll go into the hall if you want me to, but I'm not leaving Near."Mello said sternly.

"Mello, you have to understand that-"

"I'm staying, Near needs-" The conversation was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Near. His hands suddenly grasping at his right side.

"What's wrong, tell me wh-" Mello began.

"Near," Rachel called softly. "Can you tell me about the pain you're feeling?" She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small notepad and paper.

"It's sharp." The boy answered, squeezing his eyes closed. Mello reached out, resting a hand on top of Near's.

"It's okay." He soothed. "You can give him something for this, right?" He glanced over to the nurse, who was busy taking notes.

"I'll have to get it approved by the doctor, but he might want to stop in and have a look. Near what's your pain level, sweetie, one to ten?"

"Eight."

"I'm going to have our on call paged right now. I'll be back shortly." She hurried from the room leaving Watari and Mello to comfort her patient.

"I know it's difficult, but try to relax. It's only going to make it feel worse if you don't." The old man advised. He watched Mello stroke Near's white hair affectionately.

"It'll feel better soon, They'll have to give you something." Near remained silent, attempting to rest, but it felt like an eternity had passed before Rachel returned with the medication, adding it to his IV.

"This is more than likely going to make you sleep." She explained. "The doctor should be in before it takes full effect. Try to get some rest. If any of you need anything, please don't hesitate to press the call button or visit the nurse's station. " she offered an encouraging smile. Watari thanked her as she moved past him and returned to her work.

For a long moment, no one spoke. Watari lowered himself onto a chair with a soft sigh. It didn't take long for Near to drift into a peaceful sleep with Mello still holding onto his hand.

"I'm sorry, Near." The teen said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"So it's like that ,is it?" The old man asked kindly.

"Yeah, it is." Mello replied. "I don't care who knows it. I love Near."

"Good, he'll need it. Something like this can be difficult for everyone involved. I know you have a hard time when he comes here, it's only natural to be concerned about the one you love."

"Did you...know?"Mello asked.

"Did I know what?"

"About...I mean you don't seem surprised." the man chuckle warmly.

"My dear Mello, I've known about your love for Near for quite a while. The way you teased him, the denial, the reaction to his hospital stays and illness...I'm old, my boy, but I'm far from blind. It's a classic sign, many times young people act out toward their loved one either to hide their true feelings or because they're not sure how to express them. More recently, I saw it in the way you came here on your own to be with him, bringing him his bag and insisting on staying even after Near tried to get you to leave. Of course, Near's signals are more..subtle I suppose would be the word."

"Yeah, I didn't-" Mello sighed heavily. "Did L send you on-"

"He and I agreed that I should be here, with all that's going on-"

"Doesn't he need you, you're always with him."

"He's more independent than you may think. The reason I'm here is you." the blond boy turned to him in confusion.

"Me, but why?"

"Mello, there's a lot that you and I need to talk about, please sit down." the man's tone was soft, but a hit of sadness was evident. Mello sat, usually such a statement would cause his heart to drop and anxiety to grip him, but now, having spoken to his love he realized that there was nothing the old man could tell him that could hurt him now. He had nothing left to lose.


End file.
